Conductive paint is widely used in the electronics industry for Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) shielding, Radio Frequency Interference (RFI) shielding, and electrostatic discharge (ESD) control. For conductivity, the paint contains metal particles or flakes, and for high conductivity, the metal particles can be copper, nickel, silver covered copper, silver or other expensive conductive materials. It is often sprayed, brushed, or rolled onto plastic parts which are then assembled into EMI or RFI shielded housings for sensitive electronic circuits or devices.